Ranger stories
by Addi Lou
Summary: A series of short stories about a random ranger character who is still yet to be named.
1. Story 1

The young ranger strolled down the dusty street. His cloak hung in front of his eyes. He scanned across the road. He noticed off in the distance a knight whom must have been around the same age. He grew curious and drew ahead. His footsteps were almost silent due to the soft boot he wore. As he came within close view of the knight he smirked as he watched the knight jump.

"You scared me Ranger," the knight said. The Ranger chuckled to himself. "You should learn to be more aware," he said with an apathetic tone. "So what brings you here?" The Ranger asked.

"Just traveling," said the knight in a laid back tone. He stretched and yawned as he stared at the ranger. _Boring as usual these Rangers are. Too grim for my liking _he thought to himself.

The Ranger looked over the knight. _Flabby. Probably quite stupid and knows little of true chivalry and fighting _he thought. "You got a problem?" Asked the knight as he noticed the smirk on the Ranger's face. "Cause if you can do I can smack that smirk off your face" he snapped.

The Ranger stared at him and just kept the smirk on your face. "If you truly want to know what my problem is it is your stupidity," he said with a very calm tone. The knight grew enraged and reached out to punch the ranger.

The Ranger easily dodged the blow and sent a kick towards the knight's shin. "I am truly in no mood to fight. Why don't we settle this with a arm wrestle?" He asked with a smile.

The knight laughed. "Sure I will easily beat you!" He exclaimed. "Well follow me to the Inn nearby" he said as he began to walk forward. The two walked for some time with no speaking.

The tension was high between the two as they walked. They finally reached an inn and walked inside. The men inside looked back at the two puzzled. Both of the young men sat at a table.

They both put their arms forward and gripped each other's hand. "Ready. Set. GO" Said the Ranger. Before the Knight could even put any effort the Ranger reached out his leg and kicked the knight.

The knight shouted loudly. While the Knight was shouting the Ranger slammed down his opposes fist. "I win," he said. "That isn't fair. You kicked my left leg. This time no kicking my left leg M'kay?" The knight said as he held back his rage.

"I guess I can agree to that," the Ranger said with a shrug. And so the switched hands. And before they could start once again the Ranger reached out to kick the young knight. But instead of his left leg he kicked his right. The knight wailed loudly. The Ranger only smirked as he rose out of his seat. "Do not challenge a Ranger my friend," he said as he walked out of the inn solemnly.


	2. Story 2

The Ranger watched intently on the scene in front of him. Two small children each were holding a stick in their hands. They were screaming insults rather loudly. He waited patiently remained still as his cloak was pressed around him. He then decided to reveal himself to the two children. They both jumped when they noticed the man coming towards them. They were two boys standing before the Ranger. One was taller then the other with black curly hair that went just above the ears. The other was on the short side and had blonde straight hair that went a little below the ears.

"May I ask what you boys are up to?" He asked with the cowl of his cloak covering his eyes. They both hesitated before speaking.

"We were uh. Playing" said the black haired boy guiltily. Both of their eyes were gazing downwards from the Ranger. The Ranger hid the smile form his darkened face.

"To me it did not sound nor look like playing. It seemed like you were about to beat each other," he said with a stern voice. Both of the boys nodded. The blonde boy opened his mouth to speak but he shut it. The Ranger turned towards him. "Yes?" He said.

"Wh-why is it wrong if we were about to beat each other. It is none of your buissness," he said defiantly. The Ranger once more raised an eyebrow.

"So you say," he said with a shake of his head. "It is my business if you are disturbing the peace" he said once more. "Tell me why were you mad at each other?" He asked shifting his dark brown eyes from each boy. The blonde one decided to speak.

"He called me short and said my blonde hair was ugly" he said with a dark glance at the dark haired boy.

"You called me stupid earlier" said the dark haired boy. The Ranger just shook his head at them both.

"Well I think your both stupid and both of your hair is ugly" he said simply. Both boys looked at him angrily.

"Why did you say that?" Said the blonde haired boy.

"Because you are. Now come and beat me with a stick!" The Ranger said sternly. They both picked up their sticks hesitantly. They walked towards him and swung their sticks to go for a hit. The Ranger easily sidestepped. He picked up a stick of his own and took a smack at both boys' arms. Before either could react he got them both. They both dropped their sticks and wailed loudly.

"See it doesn't feel nice to get hit with a stick eh?" He said. They both nodded as they rubbed their arms. "Don't do something like that in the future," he said as he began to walk away.

**Not exactly my all time favorite story. I wrote this one a while ago. The mysterious Ranger is still yet to be named. Don't know how long it will be before the next story is up though. I need to think about it for a while.**


	3. Story 3

Sun filtered through the trees on the warm summer day. The Ranger leaned his back against it, with the cowl of his cloak down. His face fully visible to the world. Blonde hair fell down slightly below the ears. His eyes a piercing blue and they had a rather intense grim expression. As people strolled down the dusty road they stared at him with slight confusion. Some when they saw him sped up their pace. He sighed softly to himself. He scanned the road seeking out a new figure. He looked over at his horse that went by the name of Yuvii. Which was an average chestnut. The horse was grazing peacefully to himself. He looked up at his master for a moment without lifting his head. The horse didn't exactly look intelligent but like all ranger horses he had to be. The horse lifted his head and gave the alarm noise. The Ranger nodded telling the steed that he heard the warning. The ranger pulled out one of his knives and looked from left to right. He spotted what his horse had ran the alarm about. A small dog stared up at the Ranger. It had one blue eye and one brown eye. It's scruffy tail was wagging back and fourth with excitement. It was panting loudly as it stared at the ranger.

"Quite the gross little thing aren't you?" He said with a softly chuckle. He knelt down and stroked the small dogs head. "I don't have any thing for you. So go run along and do what you disgusting little mutts do." He said as he headed toward his horse. He mounted and gently kicked his horse's sides and they went at a slow walk. The dog followed behind yapping loudly. The ranger pulled gently on the reins. "No I already told you. I don't have anything to offer you. I am sure there is some gross farmer or something that will want you," he said as he pointed in the opposite direction. The dog cocked his head slightly to the right in confusion. "Go on boy or girl or what ever you are." Said the ranger to the dog once again. The dog just sat down and wagged his tail at the ranger. A sigh slipped from the ranger as his horse. "Fine. You can come you stupid mutt. But I need to give you something that suits you. Well disgusting and gross definitely aren't names," he muttered softly to himself. He stared at the brown mutt for a short time before an idea came. "I got it. You can be Leslie. When I was younger, I knew this stupid little girl that followed me _everywhere._" He said as he mounted his horse. The little dog followed behind as the Ranger had his go at a steady trot toward his small cabin. But when he was a little more then half way there a small girl walked up to the dog and giggled.

"She is a pretty dog. What is her name?" She asked. _So it's a girl. _The Ranger thought to himself.

"Leslie" he said simply. The girl smiled and nodded. She gently stroke the dog's head.

"You need a bath really badly Leslie. So Mr. Ranger you promise you will give her a bath?" She asked with a pleading expression.

The ranger sighed. _I hate kids as much as I hate disgusting mutts._ He just nodded. "Come on Leslie lets get home" he said. The girl waved goodbye to the dog. And the trio headed off toward the woods. Along the way Leslie ran off chasing animals. And would occasionally bite at Yuvii's back legs. Causing the horse to try to kick her. "Your about as bad as having an apprentice aren't you?" He said as he stopped Yuvii and dismounted. The little mutt just yipped loudly. "Come on you get to have a nice freezing cold bath. Maybe that will get you to shut up," he said as he removed Yuvii's tack and placed him back into the little stable. The dog just barked loudly and tried to bite Yuvii's leg again. The Ranger grabbed Leslie and walked off toward the river. And as they went Yuvii whinnied loudly as though he was laughing.

**Introducing two new characters to the Ranger stories. Yuvii the intelligent, bright, and mellow horse. And Leslie. Who isn't exactly what you would call bright. If you are curious as too why Leslie followed the strange Ranger is because for some reason she fell madly in love with him. And Yuvii and her relationship i am gonna figure out later.**

**Also this ranger is an OC. And the reason he is still un-named is because i haven't thought of a name yet. But i am sure one will come around. I almost named Leslie Scruffy though so it may still be awhile X3**


End file.
